Somebody Out There
by fujimoto hyori
Summary: Setelah kematian sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Sakura dihadapkan dengan dua pria yang benar-benar mencintainya, apakah Sakura akan menemukan sosok pengganti Sasori? siapakah yang akan dipilih Sakura dari kedua pria tersebut?
1. Prolog !

_**Title : Somebody Out There**_  
 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_  
 _ **Author : F14**_  
 _ **Pair : SasuSaku**_  
 _ **Rated : T+**_  
 _ **Genre : Hurt, Romance**_  
 _ **Lenght : Multichap**_  
 _ **Warning: Prolog, Typo, Au, author Pov.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PROLOG !**

Sakura terisak tertahan. Ia menggigit bajunya, Bahkan bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan tangisnya yang tak kunjung reda. Menyakitkan memang mengingat sang kekasih telah tiada. Karena Sakit yang diderita oleh sang kekasih _Akasuna Sasori_ sangat langka dan sulit untuk diobati. Akhirnya _Akasuna Sasori_ menyerah dengan penyakitnya. Memang Sakura berharap agar Sasori tidak lagi merasakan sakit, tapi bukan ini. Bukan kematian yang Sakura minta. Ia meminta kesembuhan untuk Sasori bukan kematian. Sakura harus kehilangan Sasori seseorang yang telah menghiasi harinya selama empat tahun terakhir. Sakura dan Sasori bertemu dan berpacaran saat ia masuk kelas satu SMA. Sakura anak yang ceroboh dan pelupa berpasangan dengan Sasori anak idola yang terkenal dengan sikap dewasa dan juga kepintarannya memecahkan sebuah masalah.

Sakura melangkah mendekati kotak berwarna pink yang diberikan oleh ibu Sasori. Perlahan ia membuka kotak itu. " _Sasori_ , memberikan ini untukmu... dia sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama." Ucapan ibu Sasori terus saja terniang. Masih dengan setia berputar putar diotaknya. Sakura membuka kotak tersebut. Terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul bunga Sakura dan juga cincin dengan permata berwarna pink. Sungguh indah batin Sakura. Air mata makin deras membasahi pipinya. Hatinya makin hancur dan kacau. Ia meraih surat dengan amplop berwarna pink yang tertata rapi didalam kotak.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Untuk _Sakura-chan_

Kalau kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada disisimu lagi. Dan karena itu makanya aku menulis surat ini untukmu Sakuraku yang selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa. Merayuku untuk tidak marah meskipun kau tau aku sedang marah denganmu. Kau juga orang yang bisa membuatku mengucapkan seribu kata maaf, dan aku menyukai hal itu. Sakura, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu permintaan padamu. Kuharap kau akan mengabulkannya. Temukanlah orang yang bisa menjagamu.

Kau butuh seseorang yang mau menyimakmu, mendengarkan setiap ocehanmu. Karena kuakui kau benar benar cerewet. Dia juga harus tau apa yang akan ia lakukan saat kau merasa putus asa hilang arah ataupun bingung. Kau butuh seseorang yang akan mendekapmu dan memelukmu berjam jam untuk menenangkanmu saat kau menangis. Memberimu sebuket bunga setiap hari senin, karena moodmu selalu jelek saat hari senin. Menciummu hingga kau merasa bahwa bumi berhenti berputar. Membuat teman temanmu cemburu dan kau berkata bahwa mereka tidak memiliki cinta seperti kita. Kau akan kembali tertawa. Dia akan mengajakmu berjalan jalan seharian dan akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku yakin ada seseorang diluar sana yang akan melakukan semua itu padamu. Kau benar benar butuh seseorag yang akan menggenggam erat tanganmu saat kau merasa kacau. Merasa resah gelisah dan bermimpi saat malam hari juga mendoakanmu dan berharap kau akan baik saja.

Karena kau berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang memperlakukanmu dengan benar.  
Kau butuh seseorang yang selalu merindukanmu. Menciummu dan memelukmu. Kuyakin dia ada diluar sana, ia mungkin masih mencarimu. Ada seseorang diluar sana yang akan melakukan semua itu padamu. Aku yakin bahkan aku berani bersumpah. Sakura temukanlah dia.

Orang yang mencintaimu

 _Sasori_

 _Author cuaps_

 _publish ff kedua :( rasanya masih banyak kekurangan. mohon kritikannya yaa :)_


	2. First day ! Semoga aku bisa !

_**Somebody Out There**_

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story by F14**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Sakura menggeliat, merenggangkan setiap jengkal ototnya yang tegang karena posisi tidurnya. Dengan keadaan mata yang masih mengantuk, tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel miliknya.  
Klik ! Layar ponselnya terbuka, terpampanglah foto kenangan Sakura dan Sasori. Matanya sedikit terbuka untuk melihat 'sekarang hari apa' mata Sakura terbuka lebar, bahkan sedikit mendelik .  
7:30 Am MONDAY, 2 Feb xxxx

"I hate Monday ! " Sakura berteriak didalam kamarnya. Bukan ini bukan Monday lebih tepatnya MONster DAY , itulah yang ada dibenak Sakura. Ia benar benar membenci hari senin. Menurutnya hari senin adalah hari yang paling menjengkelkan, karena setelah hari sabtu dan minggu libur. Ia harus bangun pagi pagi dan mandi dengan air yang benar benar argggh! Dingin. _  
_

"Sakura, cepat bangun dan mandi. Kau sudah berjanji akan masuk kuliah hari ini kan" teriak Mebuki didepan pintu kamar Sakura. Memang benar Sakura sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk berangkat kuliah pagi ini, karena ia sudah tidak berangkat kuliah selama dua minggu setelah kematian Sasori. Ia dimarahi habis habisan oleh kedua orangtuanya karena terlalu terpuruk. Selama dua minggu Sakura berada didalam kamar, ia hanya keluar untuk sekedar makan. Bahkan mandipun Sakura hanya melakukannya beberapa kali saja selama dua minggu. Benar benar jorok bukan ! Itulah yang membuat kedua orang tua Sakura marah. Mereka benar benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan anak mereka yang benar benar membuat geram.

Kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah memasuki lorong Konoha University, tentunya dengan wajah bete. Tidak ada lagi yang memberi sebuket bunga untuk membuat moodnya lebih baik. Huh~ Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Awas ! Awas! Ada singa berjidat lebar." Teriak seseorang dari belakang yang sudah diketahui Sakura siapa pemiliknya. Yaa! Pemiliknya adalah Ino ! Manusia berdada kembung yang suka memamerkan udel miliknya. Ino benar benar paham bahwa sahabatnya ini akan menjadi manusia galak dihari senin.

"Berhentilah memanggilku singa berjidat lebar pig ! Dasar manusia berdada kembung ! Kusarankan untukmu untuk tidak minum air terlalu banyak ! Karena kalau kau masih banyak minum kupastikan Da-da-mu ini akan meledak !" Ujar Sakura dengan menyentuh dada Ino.

Muka Ino memerah . Tak! Ino menyingkirkan tangan Sakura.

"Arggghh ! Dan kau juga lebih baik minum air yang lebih banyak lagi untuk mengimbangi milikku jidat !" Geram Ino dengan menyentuh milik Sakura. Muka Sakura memerah padam menahan malu dan marah.

"Awasss kauu ! " Geram Sakura. Tangannya mengepal, giginya menggretak.

"Apaa!" Tantang Ino. Ditengah perdebatan sengit antara Sakura dan Ino seorang pria berteriak dari tengah lapangan basket.

"Hey! Nona Awas!" Teriak pria itu. Ino menengok tapi Sakura terus saja mengomel.

"Jidat awas! Awas!". Sakura masih tidak menghiraukan, malah mengira bahwa Ino menantangnya.

"Apa pigg ! Kau menantangku haa!." Teriak Sakura.

"Kyaaaa! Awasss ! " Teriak Ino. Sakura menengokkan kepalanya.

Duaghhh ! Bola basket mengenai jidat lebar Sakura, membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Jidat, kau baik baik saja kann.." Ujar Ino khawatir, dengan membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Aaaaaaa! Aku benar benar benci hari senin" teriak Sakura. Seseorang mendekati Sakura dan Ino. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, dengan aroma Maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sedikit keringat menghiasi wajahnya, matanya yang tajam dan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu dingin.

"Maaf." Ujar pria itu, dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti Tidak ada rasa bersalah. Mungkin ucapan itu hanya untuk formalitas.

"O.. O ..o.. Pasti kau kan yang melempar bola padaku." Ujar Sakura dengan menunjuk-nunjuk muka pria itu.

"..."

"Hah! KALAU TIDAK BISA MAIN BASKET LEBIH BAIK HENTIKAN, DASAR TIDAK BECUS ! APA KAU MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KALAU JIDATKU TAMBAH LEBAR ! HAH!" Teriak Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"..."

"Dasar bisu! Aaaaa aku semakin benci hari senin." Ujar Sakura, kemudian ia meninggalkan Ino dan pria itu.

"Terimakasih pujiannya nona ." ucap pria itu diiringi dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Hey! Hey! Jidatt.. Tunggu aku." Teriak Ino sambil berlari mendekati Sakura yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Cepatlah ! Dasar lamban." Jawab Sakura dengan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hahh~ kau benar-benar menyebalkan kalau hari senin." Keluh Ino.

"Biarkan saja, dari pada kau. Bahkan kau menyebalkan setiap hari." Jawab Ino.

"A-apa !."

"Yaa.. Kau menyebalkan. Kau selalu berkata Sai begini Sai begitu. Sai mencium disini mencium disitu."

"Hahhh ! Lalu bagaimana denganmu ! Kau juga sama, kau juga terus saja bercerita tentang Sasori, kau bilang kalau Sasori hebat, Sasori berbuat begini, begitu." Ucap Ino tanpa sadar membuat Sakura tertunduk. Sadar dengan ucapannya Ino langsung menutup mulutnya.  
Tanpa sepatah katapun, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

Dasar bodoh! Kau benar benar tidak bisa dijaga. Geram Ino sambil menampar bibirnya sendiri. "Sahabat macam apa kau ini. Kau menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri. Kau kan harusnya tau kalau Sasori sudah mati.. Aaaa! Kau benar-benar bodoh Ino ! " Sesal Ino sambil memukul- mukul kepalanya.

"kau kan memang bodoh !." Ujar Seseorang dari belakang Ino. Ino menengok kearah sumber suara. Tampaklah seorang pria berwajah putih pucat dengan senyum yang terus terpatri dibibirnya.

"S-sai-kun... " Lirih Ino, Sai hanya membalas dengan Senyumnya, tangan Sai terulur kemudian menangkup pipi Ino, perlahan ia mengusap pipi Ino dengan ibu jarinya.

"Saiii... Hiks" Ino menangis didada bidang Sai.

"Aku benar-benar sahabat terburuk sedunia. Bahkan mungkin aku bukan seorang sahabat lagi.. Aku aku menyakiti Sakura.. !" Sai mengusap puncak kepala Ino, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya untuk sekedar menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, aku tau kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama kan? Sakura pasti akan memaafkanmu."

* * *

"Siapa dia Teme?" Tanya Seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan mata aquarium nya.  
Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Biasanya kan kau paling hafal nama nama gadis cantik.". Ceplos Sasuke.

"Heeee? Apa aku tidak Salah dengar? Temeee! Ucapanmu tadi secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau gadis itu cantik." Semburat tipis, ralat bahkan sangat tipis terpatri diwajah putih Sasuke, Sasuke melemparkan bola kearah Naruto.

"Berhentilah bicara, dan fokuslah latihan." Tegas Sasuke.

"Ahhhh... Baiklah.."

* * *

" Kenapa semuanya jadi semakin buruk seperti ini Saso-kun." Sakura duduk di pinggir danau kampusnya yang sangat sepi dan tenang. Ia memandangi fotonya dan Sasori.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." Lanjutnya, ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Perlahan cairan bening membasahi matanya dan juga lututnya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dan buruk sekarang. Rasa bencinya terhadap hari senin semakin membesar.

"Saso-kun, bahkan kau juga berbohong padaku. Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang diluar sana yang lebih mencintaiku sama sepertimu. Kau bohong, aku membencimu ! " Ujar Sakura sedikit berteriak, ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudia melemparkan batu kedalam danau dengan sangat keras.

Plung!

Sakura kembali terdiam, tatapannya kembali melayang entah kemana. Ia benar benar frustasi.  
Perlahan ia menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin. Bahkan Sakura tak memikirkan tentang mata kuliahnya nanti. Ia benar-benar buruk sekarang, mengikuti kuliahpun hanya sia-sia saja menurutnya.

Plung ! Seseorang melempar batu kedanau sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya.

"K-kau ! " ujar Sakura kaget dengan keberadaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

 _ **-TBC-**_

* * *

 _ **Author note's  
**_

 _arigatou yang udah ripiuw ff yang gak jelas ini. sebenarnya chapter ini sedikit terinspirasi dari novel rememberwhen karya winna.. tapi teang aja selanjutnya bakal beda. hihi cuma chapter pembukaannya aja.. arigatou minna udah ripiuw.. peluk cium dari ayangnya Hidan :*  
_


End file.
